


Treasure

by bluebright



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, cute happy fluffy sex, good times for everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebright/pseuds/bluebright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things you come to expect in a relationship. Kisses on the cheek, holding hands, and going on dates are something of those things; being pinned beneath your boyfriend as he whispers sweet somethings into your ear is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure

There are some things you come to expect in a relationship. Kisses on the cheek, holding hands, and going on dates are something of those things; being pinned beneath your boyfriend as he whispers sweet somethings into your ear is not.

Komaeda is an excellent kisser. You’re not sure if that’s a universal truth or if it’s simply because he’s the only person you’ve ever kissed, but it’s true. You love the feeling of his lips against yours, as they are now. You love it even (perhaps especially) when he swipes his tongue across your lower lip before you give him access to the rest of your mouth. As you kiss, his hand slides up your shirt. He’s cool to the touch, though that may be because you feel warm. It gives a new sensation when he trails his fingers up your side and down your chest — you shiver.

The way he touches you is both spontaneous and measured. There is no rhyme or rhythm to where his hands go, but he is always gentle, and his touch is always light. In his hold, you feel like something precious that he means to protect. Upon further reflection, the realization that it is the truth — that you are, perhaps, his most precious treasure — hits you suddenly. The feeling is more or less reciprocated, and you strive to express that in the way that you kiss him. Your enthusiasm and determination soon changes the nature of the kiss from careful and sweet to something heavy and heated.

The two of you break apart while he pulls off your jackets and shirt. You expect to be kissing him again when that’s done, but your boyfriend has other plans. You aren’t entirely sure what’s going going on until you feel his lips against your neck, your shoulders, your chest. Each kiss is painfully sweet with the promise of something more, and you love it. Because your body isn’t sure how to react, you squirm a little. Judging by the smile you can now feel on his lips, Komaeda likes that. His hand reaches for yours and you take it, squeeze it.

When he reaches the line of your pants, he pauses before making his way back up. The faint disappointment that hits you then is unexpected and… well… you’re not entirely sure what to think about it. During a brief intermission between mouth-to-mouth kisses, you whisper to him, “You can, um. You can keep going, if… if you want to.” Your face is hotter than a volcano while his lights up like fireworks. Such unabashed enthusiasm looks adorable on him; you wish he’d show that more often.

He kisses his way down your torso once more, lips blazing a trail across your skin though he lingers more in some places than others. Every time you squirm, he stops to pay a little more attention to the area where he’s stopped. It’s sweet and somewhat tantalizing. He really does want you to enjoy this — that much is plain as day. It’s working, too. You’re enjoying every second of it, even as Komaeda takes his time, seemingly teasing you as he removes your pants. You almost wish he’d hurry up, but that wouldn’t be him and you know it.

When your pants have finally been discarded, you feel the pleasant sensation that is Komaeda’s lips on the top of your thigh. He plants gentle kisses all the way down to your toes and back up, then does the same with your other leg. He isn’t joking when he says he loves you head to toe — or he wouldn’t be if he said such a thing. Those words have yet to be spoken, but at times like this, you know without him having to say it.

You’re not sure if he means to touch the inside of your thigh with his lips, but you shiver when he does. He responds by assaulting that part of you with unrelenting kisses until you feel ready to — to — you’re not sure what you’ll do, but you’re sure there’s something to be done. Komaeda seems to be thinking the same thing, for at that moment he looks up at you with the softest expression you think you’ve seen on him yet. “Makoto-kun? Could I… could I go ahead?” He sounds more like a child asking to stay up past their bedtime than sometime trying further things along. It’s adorable. Perhaps it shouldn’t be, considering what he’s asking, but you find it cute nonetheless.

You give him a tiny nod because words have failed you, though you manage a quiet “Yes,” when he asks if you’re sure. Once he’s been reassured, Komaeda’s faces lights up. He’s eager, isn’t he? It’s noticeable in the way he assaults you with kisses, both on your face and down below. For a brief moment, he nuzzles you with the side of his face. It’s a little odd, but incredibly cute, and — ah — you have to admit that the faint friction is to die for.

You’re both relieved and a little nervous when he finally slides your underwear down and off. Is he really going to do this? How are you supposed to react? Should you — aah. Your thoughts are interrupted by a curious tongue and — mm — reaction? You were thinking about — about something. All you can think now is that this is much nicer than you could ever have imagined, and that’s before he — he — oh no, is he — he is. He takes you — all of you — into his mouth and you nearly lose it on the spot. It’s the most beautiful feeling (he’s beautiful too, especially from this perspective). Your nervousness dissipates within seconds. You’re sure he’s noticed, but he takes your hand anyway and laces your fingers together while he continues. Even now he’s loving and gentle, and while a small part of you wishes he would do something more, most of you is more than pleased with what’s happening now.

This is nothing like you’ve imagined it would be. This is at least a thousand times better, although you’re not sure how much of that is the sensation and how much of it is Komaeda himself. If anyone else was in his place, would you be enjoying it as much as you are? No, you don’t think so. As if to make sure, you open your eyes to peek at him, and oh, oh god, he has never looked so attractive. A quiet moan resonates in the air, though you hardly realize it’s your own. As you start to focus on the warmth of his mouth around you, a second moan of, “Nagito-kun,” slips out.

Your finish is admittedly messier than usual. You let go while you’re still in his mouth, which is both incredibly hot and incredibly embarrassing. Komaeda, luckily, does not seem to mind. On the contrary, he swallows it all and licks the rest up with satisfaction. Meanwhile, you hide your face in your hands, too embarrassed to show yourself.

“Makoto-kun,” he beckons. “Was that alright?”

Still hidden, you nod. The tiniest squeak — “I’m sorry.” — can barely be heard past your hands.

“Don’t apologize,” he says. “If I didn’t want that to happen, I’m sure I could have found a way to get around it.”

You can hear the smile in his voice. He sounds friendly, even amiable, so you peek.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed.”

His light eyes are soft with understanding, his smile bright with happiness. It’s another one of those (admittedly common) moments where you can tell as plain as day that Komaeda loves you. Your heart pounds in your chest, and while you mean to apologize once more, what comes out instead in shocking, even to you.

“I want to keep going.”

Komaeda seems surprised as well, though he takes the revelation a bit better than you do. Your hands nearly fly up to your face again, but he catches one — not to force you into the open, but to hold it gently as he asks a million and three times, “Are you sure?” You say yes every time because, well, you are. You’ve thought about this before — dreamed of it, even — and you truly believe you’re ready. You’re embarrassed and more than a little nervous, but you’re ready.

When he finally accepts your resolve, Komaeda begins kissing you anew. His lips are as soft as they always are, as if you could melt into them without trying. It holds true even when they are no longer touching yours, but other parts of your body instead. Only once does he stop kissing you to lightly kiss the tip of his own finger before slipping it inside you.

The preparation is weird. It isn’t bad, per se, but it is strange and unfamiliar. Komaeda is gentle as always. He allows you to get used to each one and relax a bit before slipping another in. You squirm with each digit added, much to your own faint embarrassment and Komaeda’s apparent delight. He seems to like it when you writhe beneath him, and although you don’t fully understand it, you’re glad. It’s not as if you can help it, so it’s nice that he doesn’t mind — actually liking it is that much better.

The time comes both sooner and later than you expected, at which point you find yourself looking up at the most beautiful boy you’ve ever seen as he asks again if you’re sure, and again after that. You reassure both times that yes, you are, you want this, and he finally — finally! — seems to accept it completely. He slathers something onto himself (Where did that come from? You can't say for certain.) before he pushes slowly, carefully into you, pausing intermittently to ask again if you’re alright before continuing onward. It hurts a little, but not as much as it simply feels odd (in the best way). You take a moment to ponder that when Komaeda stops to let you accommodate to the sensations.

When you give him the go ahead, Komaeda begins thrusting gently, in and out, with a careful rhythm. It’s then that you start to feel good instead of simply weird and begin to relax and enjoy what’s happening. It really does feel good, you realize. As Komaeda speeds up (without meaning to, you’re sure) you find yourself rocking your hips to match his rhythm. You didn’t know you could do that. Your body acts of its own accord.

All the while, your lover is covering you in sweet kisses. Your neck, your shoulders, your face, your chest — anything he can reach can and will fall prey to his affections. You try your best to kiss him back whenever his lips are near yours, which is often. The kisses are messy, but loving and full of passion. You love this boy. You love him more than you can imagine, and in this moment you know that he loves you too. He holds you, now and always, like a living treasure he’s trying to keep and protect.

These are the thoughts going through your head when he hits that sweet spot inside you. You yelp, half from surprise and half from pleasure, and desperately hope he’ll do it again. Much to your delight (and embarrassment as you squeak this time), he does. He finds the perfect angle and hits it again, and again, and again. By that point, you’re not sure how much longer you can last. Long enough, you hope, because you want the two of you finish in unison. Komaeda seems to realize how close you are. He changes his angle and rhythm so as not to overwhelm you just yet. As he does, he leans in and whispers sweet somethings — because you cannot believe they mean nothing — into your ear.

“Makoto-kun,” he says. “Makoto, Makoto.”

You’ve always thought had a plain-sounding name; it’s strange to hear it suddenly sung like a melody.

“You mean the world — to me. You — aah! You’re b-beautiful.”

You’re tickled pink to hear those things. Your face would be just as pink, you’re sure, if it wasn’t flushed from desire already.

“I love you,” he whispers. You already knew this, but your heart nearly stops anyway. It isn’t something he’s saying out of lust, or because he’s caught up in what’s happening. He means it. He really, truly means it. It took until now for him to drop his guard enough to say to say it out loud. At this moment, the two of you are unionized. You are one panting, moaning mass of unrelenting love and passion. You are one, and he can feel that you will not push him away or resent him for it in the same way that you can feel, for the first time since you’ve met him, a tiny piece of his confidence.

“I love you,” you whisper. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

It is those words, you think, that cause him to hit his limit, and his finish that causes you to reach yours. He moans your name like a song and your answer of “N-Nagito!” is the perfect harmony. A sharp, unadulterated bliss courses through your veins as you both finish in unison. Your body tenses and shakes, and Nagito’s does the same. You are still one, still connected, until the waves of pleasure die down and you collapse into each other’s arms.

Komaeda is quick to roll you over so you can lie on his chest and listen to his heart beat (for you). You stay there contentedly for a very long time, only getting up to softly kiss the boy you love. He places his hands on either side of your face and gently holds you there when you pull apart. He looks at you with such tenderness and warmth that you feel your face heat up in an unexpected blush.

“I love you,” he says.

You answer with a kiss.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
